


One of Those Nights

by hiiimaugust



Series: The Alien!Josh Mini Fics [1]
Category: Tumblr Users RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alien!Josh, Crack Fic, Sorry Not Sorry, my friend was having a bad night and this happened, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiimaugust/pseuds/hiiimaugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a fic in third person featuring myself as the central character. Because I could. Read if you want, I don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Nights

**One of Those Nights**

August McMullen, certified internet hobbyist, was having one of those nights. Their mom was at work, their Panic! At The Disco t-shirt was missing, and their best friend Sam was with their mysterious boyfriend. Which is why, instead of texting their best friend, they made a “READ MORE” post on tumblr.

Within in seconds, their phone rang. “Sampson, my main scoop, what’s up?”

“Don’t use that tone with me, Gus. Why didn’t you tell me you were getting bad again?”

“You’ve just been so busy.”

Sampson swore, followed by a brief pause. “Yes, Josh, I know I shouldn’t swear but it’s Gus. We always swear. I have a very important question, my friend. How big is your back yard?”

“What does that have to with anything?”

“Because Josh and I are on our way.”

“And what does _that_ have to with my backyard?”

“You’ll see in about ten minutes.” Sampson hung up.

In about ten minutes, August heard it with a weird noise coming from backyard. The motion-sensitive light went off. August nervously approached the back door and lifted the curtain. Then, they swore.

_Well, then, there’s a UFO in my back yard._ they thought, detached. _Sam didn’t say their boyfriend drove a pink and blue flying saucer._ A little ladder popped down and Sam scrambled down. A guy with blue skin followed. August’s bag leg wobbled and they had to hold onto the glass door for support.

“You alright?” Sam yelled through the glass.

“Let me walk around from the front.” August grabbed a crutch and hobbled to the front door. They struggled with the lock and around the porch.

Sam practically knocked them over with their hug. “Hi! This is Josh! Well, Josh is the closest thing to his name anybody on this planet can say.”

“You could have told me your boyfriend wasn’t human, Sampson!”

“I can go,” the young man said. “It wouldn’t be a problem.”

“No, you can stay.” August tried to sound assuring. “There’s a fair bit to process, is all.”

They settled onto the lawn chairs on the cement patio. August had a million questions and let them fly. Josh explained it all and August’s fingers itched for a notebook and pen. Still, his privacy was the most important thing.

A familiar meow broke up the conversation. It wasn’t the meow per se, but rather Josh’s reaction to it. “You have a cat.”

“Two, actually.” August turned to look at the grey and white feline. “Hey there, Buttons. Sorry about the strangers.”

The cat meowed and then promptly put his paws on Josh’s leg.

Josh picked him up and held him to his chest. Buttons purred, a sound August hadn’t heard in ages.

“You’re like the cat whisperer. Buttons is scared of _me_. Not even my mom can pick him up.”

The cat settled in Josh’s lap. Josh shrugged. “It’s funny. The only things remotely like your cats spit acid on my planet. They’re hardly suited to being pets.”

August blinked. They hadn’t thought to ask about his _planet_ just his species.

August’s phone rang then, from her mom’s number. “Hello?”

“Are you home?”

“Um…”

“Dispatch just sent Sargent Middleton in the general direction of the house. It sounds like a really weird. Are you alright?”

“Everything’s fine.” August muted the mic. “You guys need to go. Now. Cops are on their way.”

They ran for the saucer. Minutes after they left, August heard sirens. They braced themselves to lie.

“You seen any UFOs, Miss McMullen?” the sergeant asked. “Since you’re out here.”

“No, sir.”

“Well then. Must be a false alarm. Have a nice night.”

August relaxed as they locked the door behind them. _Weird night,_ they thought. _I’m going back to bed._


End file.
